


NO BUGS, JUST REAL HUGS.

by 85thbaek



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bugs, Happy Birthday Kookaa., Homophobia, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, OH ..just realized, Pining, The Device, WTF, What Have I Done, Yoo Kihyun is a lil Shit, actually, have I mentioned that?, he's his stepdad though, hyungwon's dad is a bitch, its actually, lil bish kihyun, minhyuk kills, not the kind that bites, poor Minhyuk, send help, smarty pants kihyun, so much pining, uh..i know, where did jungkook come from?, you get it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/85thbaek/pseuds/85thbaek
Summary: A very unnecessary rivalry between old friends takes form as the bow in cupids arrow for two, very big idiots. And this is exactly what emotionally constipated Hyungwon needs in his life.orMinhyuk feels repressed. Kihyun kinda helps. And Hyungwon wants cuddles.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	NO BUGS, JUST REAL HUGS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kooka, I love you ugly. loads.  
> I've mentioned three of our zephyr experiences here. find em.  
> Happy birthday sweeetheart  
> this is full of errors. I had to slap myself to come back to finish this.   
> Half of the fic is huge flashback though.  
> It did not turn out as I thought it would. Boo boo. I guess I'll stick to reading.

Hyungwon is very tired. He's trying to not coo at the other man’s antiques.

"Try moving, and you're dead" the oh so familiar voice keeps reminding him.

"I won't. Minhyuk , can you please let that guy go, he is not related to us." Minhyuk gets visibly annoyed at how nonchalent Hyungwon sounds. Like he trusts him enough. The little (nope, very tall) shit still has the audacity to think their relationship is the same as before. So he digs. He's very good at that.

"Us? Oh my God Hyugwon, do you still possibly think we’re -" he raises his arms and waves it frantically while holding his gun tight , hoping, no, knowing Hyungwon will get it. But it's kinda like the stupidest thing to do when you have a hostage near you. The dude jumps and kicks his on his shin. The rest is...well you can imagine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''That was a very stupid thing to do" Hyungwon mutters for the millionth time as he helps Minhyuk sit up on his office ( pfft, office!) couch.

"Can you like, stop saying that. Argh it hurts like a bitch. " he slaps Hyungwon's hand away. He doesn't need his care or whatever. 

"hmm, Mr.Lee’s gonna be so sad.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “ yeah. he'll cry" . Sarcasm is not suitable for situations like this. Hyungwon cards his fingers through Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk goes blank for a second. Then sirens start blaring in his head.   
He makes a very unacceptable sound. Hyungwon looks at him. "are you okay? you sure you're not hurting anywhere else?"Minhyuk wants to scream. Hyungwon is so fucking nice, and it's sad that its very unintentional. It's so Hyungwon.  
"No I'm fine. Go back , Kihyun's gonna kill you." he knows he sounds petty. Hyungwon raises a brow in question and oh shit Minhyuk's heart is doing that flip again. Gross. Gay. Well not being gay, but such unacceptable emotions for your bodyguard, is gross. Especcially when he does not like you like that.  
"mn, I'll go. How's mother?" Hyungwon sounds nervous. He's not really ready to ask something that personal now.

"fine. she can kinda like, mumble. Noona is taking care of her." Hyungwon startles at the mention of his sister. Minhyuk sighs"Her husband felt bad for her, she was crying the whole week after knowing the news. So now, she's with mom." he nods. 

"uh.." he's hesitating. He's probably gonna ask about me ,Minhyuk wonders. "I'm staying here for the time being" He shouldn't be spilling this . No one is supposed to know shit like this. But Hyungwon's not a somebody. He's Minhyuk's . Minhyuk swallows at this thought. shit. He gets up and walks (limps) to the drawer to take his phone. He runs his eyes over Hyungwon once again, making sure he is not hurt. Hyungwon might be strong and smart but he's terrible when it comes to taking care of himself. 

"you seem fine to me" Hyungwon jerks ,his mouth parts. He probably wants to say something. "Leave." it's rude. it's so fucking rude. Especially to Hyungwon.   
It would be hard to miss Hyungwon's slumped shoulders. Especially with that tall stature. So it crushes Minhyuk to say something on the lines of a goodbye. Also that would sound ominous in a business like theirs. You'll always see the people around you, unless someone dies. So he sticks with silence.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 years back.  
Minhyuk is loud. Everyone knows him. It's very annoying . Also, his dad is some sort of rich business man. Hyungwon does not understand why a rich dog's kid would attend a school like theirs, but he does know that the brat's been here ever since he can remember. Sometimes, the boy ends up in his class. Those years are the worst. He pours water on hyungwon's new shoes, steals his lunch , and once went to the extend of burning his homework. But Hyungwon doesn't bother much as it's not directed to bodily harm him. He some how knows Minhyuk wants his eyes to look at him, even if it's accusing. And Hyungwon's a bitch too, because he doesn't give the boy what he wants. He never spares him a glance. He knows he's an appreciated target because he does not react to his nasty pranks. It's like Minhyuks life mission to get some reaction out of the tall boy who sleeps through the class. Hyungwon sorta lives in this attention given to him by the uneven blinking pretty boy. It's the one nice thing he gets in life. 

And then he sees it. Hyungwon in his most vulnerable state . Hyungwon is red eyes, knuckles bleeding and black t-shirt off his body . Minhyuk staggers. He was going get a shot and he sees the boy half nacked in his alley. His first instincts are to run up to him and hug him. " What the fuck are you doing in my territory?" he screams. so much for a hug.

Oh lord. Minhyuk wants to go to hell for saying that as Hyungwon looks up, wiping his eyes and tries standing. Fuck it. Minhyuk thinks, and he hurries to give the tall boy a hand. Hyungwon, surprisingly, uses the support. " Why do you look like that?" It's terrifying to think someone did this to him. It boils his blood. Minhyuk's first murder instincts pop up at this moment.   
Hyungwon simply shakes his head and lets go of Minhyuk's hand. Oh they were holding hands. Minhyuk has the audacity to blush.They part ways after that since it’s clear Hyungwon’s not comfortable with him.  
Ever since then, Hyungwon notices the other boy’s presence like a shadow. He does not have the heart to tell him off especially since Minhyuk seems so devoted to it. He sees him first thing at the morning when he gets on the bus. He leaves only after Hyungwon gets in the class. Then he pops up during the lunch break. Then he looms at the bus stop till his car comes to get him. All the while, his eyes are stuck on Hyungwons back. Its…………….very nice. Hyungwon’s probably a masochist for having soft feelings for his stalker, but will you complain if the stalker is Minhyuk?   
They talk. It’s a bad start. Minhyuk’s absence of brain to mouth filter is the first information Hyungwon gets from the first three words.’’Are you gay?”   
They both stare at each other for different reasons. One is surprised. The other is praying for land to swallow him. “why do you ask?” It’s very inappropriate, but Minhyuk’s heart leaps at Hyungwon”s honey smooth voice. It’s more beautiful than he imagined. Yes he does think of Hyungwon”s voice. But that’s the only pg 13 thought he has on Hyungwon. The rest are about the length of his gorgeous thin fingers, nice flat butt, pink(sometimes red)plump lips, and oh God, those long daddy legs. Yes, Minhyuk is very gay.   
“kids were saying you get beat up by your dad. Because you are gay.” Once again, he cringes. Why the fuck ? He needs to see a speech therapist. It’s very necessary.  
“guess it’s not a secret then” His bruised lips go up to form a sad smile.  
“…..oh ” great. Now he doesn’t know how to form coherent words when it’s needed the most. He gathers his shit together.” Run away then.”  
“you think I haven’t considered it?”  
“well..I tried.” Hyungwon laughs. It’s nice. Minhyuk forgets everything. He tattoos the moment in his heart.  
Minhyuk gets very lucky. Hyungwon laughs often with him. Anything Minhyuk says is funny. Either he laughs or he rools his eyes. Sometimes he has this disgusted look on his face when minhyuk cracks perverted jokes. It’s a thing. Minhyuk is out of his circle, and is seen with Hyungwon everytime. No one says anything. They know better than to trigger a rich man’s kid. But Kihyun would beg to defer. He gets very angry at Minhyuk.  
“You know he’s gay. Stop wagging your tail around him”  
“I’m gay too.”  
“exactly, he might fuck you.”  
Minhyuk chokes on nothing. “I would love that.” He says after recovering. Kihyun looks traumatized.   
But ever since then, Kihyun understands. He even tries to talk to Hyungwon. When he doesn’t get what he want, he sticks to smiling whenever he sees the tall boy .  
“Kihyun is a darling. “ Minhyuk is standing with Hyungwon in the bus. They are chest to chest. The bus is very crowded today. Hyungwon talks a tad bit louder these days. No that’s not it. Hyungwon actually gets really excited when talking about the most random things. His expressions remain calm, but his voice and eyes betrays the calmness.  
He snorts out an ugly laugh then starts “ I honestly thought he was a little bitch.” More laughter. “emphasis on the little” Minhyuk adds with a quoting sign. They both snortle loudly. The lady standing next to them is clearly annoyed. First she gives them a look. Obviously the boys don’t notice.  
“He keeps smiling at me, like its physically…demanding…painful for him.” Hyungwon is in tears now. God knows if the topic is actually worth this much laughter, but every conversation they have go this way.   
The woman seems to have had enough she nudges Hyungwon. He scrambles to look at Minyuk. Silently begging for help. Minhyuk laughs more. “Are you products of St.Thomas?” she spits. St. Thomas’s known for having the baddest students.  
“nope, we’re not” Minhyuk smiles. Hyungwon looks incredulous as to how Minhyuk is dealing with it easily. Minhyuk turns back to him , inches closer and whispers “shit, she’s scary , can we like stand the other way, so I won’t get to see her glaring.” He looks up to see Hyungwon’s eyes go soft with adoration. “Ok puppy” .  
Minhyuk may or may not have squealed like a schoolgirl when he got home.   
The next time on bus is even funnier as Minhyuk is stuffing his mouth with oreos and he can’t find his bus card. Hyungwon tries helping, but it’s not much of use. The driver turns to chide them away, but Minhyuk lifts his hands and says bullshit. Along with his mouth going choclaty with the biscuit, the driver gives Hyungwon a look and they’re laughing. Minhyuk also starts laughing and chokes.  
It is very disappointing. Hyungwon hasn’t been coming for a week. Minhyuk texts him everyday asking if he’s alright. If his dad is beating him up. Hyungwon texts bak immediately with a “everythings fine .” Minhyuk badly wants to swarm him with ‘then why aren’t you coming ?’ but he knows Hyungwon gives zero fucks about school. Then Minhyuk goes to the extend of becoming sad thinking how Hyungwon can’t atleast consider company with Minhyuk as enough reason to come to school.  
He slaps himself for thinking everything was exclusive between them. 

He becomes worried when Hyungwon doesn’t come for another week. He leaves his self preservance and decides to visit Hyungwon.   
It’s not a good sign that welcomes him. Hyungwon’s house door is open. Minhyuk calls out several times.He’s vary about the dad dude, but Minhyuk is brave. When he goes upstairs to find Hyungwon’s door locked, he knocks till his hands give out.

“Hyungwon, fuck you, open the fucking door . I’ll actually break the door open. You have no idea, I’ve done that a million times.”  
Minhyuk’s stupid for expecting hyungwon to open the door. He knows Hyungwon by heart now. If Hyungwon doesn’t want to do something, he doesn’t do it.  
So he keeps his word and breaks the door .   
Hyungwon’s in a mask. That much he figures before he sees the blood on his hands. Shit.   
You lied.Nothing is fine..  
“let me help you” he tries to lift him up, but Hyungwon refuses. “leave.”  
Minhyuk is so angry right now. He’s going to kill that man. It’s easy said than done though. He focuses on helping Hyungwon.   
He takes him home. His father is disappointed but not surprised. “he’s poor” Minhyuk responds for the questioning glare. Hyungwon winces. “Okay” it’s not like what he’s gonna say will change his son’s mind. Hyungwon sleeps next to Minhyuk.   
Next morning, Minhyuk takes adeep breath before telling him “you might hate me after this. But you can’t stop me.” Hyungwon looks at him. He thinks of the man who hurled his mother, slapped his sister. “won’t stop you.”

47 YEAR OLD FOUND DEAD IN HIS BURNED FACTORY  
It’s easy for people to believe it was a suicide. He burned his factory and killed himself. That man wasn’t good anyways. He hurted his wife and children .Everyone leaves it like that. The investigation doesn’t move further.  
Hyungwon knows. He doesn’t speak to Minhyuk .  
It’s not because he killed his father. It’s because he killed. Hyungwon’s vision of the adorable puppy Minhyuk was, it’s destroyed. Deep down he knows it’s not just that. He fears . He gets scared of the intensity of Minhyuk’s feelings.   
Minhyuk’s father is not just some rich business man. Mr.Lee handles an armed men quotation group. Sending bodyguards and hired assassins to allof south east Asia.   
Minhyuk is the next in line to run the deal.  
Hyungwon is terrified. Apparantly, Kihyun’s father is also in the same business and they are rivals.  
“I like Kihyun anyways., They can’t decide who I form allies with.”  
While Minhyuk goes to Business school, Hyungwon decides to take care of his family. He makes money to put his mom in hospital.  
His sister falls in love with a man from Kihyun’s dad’s clan. They get married, and she is forbidden from seeing her family.  
Thinks are fucked up, but every weekend Minhyuk comes home, he gets to see Hyungwon lounging in his house heeding his dad’s instructions. It’s clear his dad trusts the boy. Minhyuk is very relieved.

But Minhyuk’s tension just gets heavier as Hyungwon grows sturdier, as he works out more, his hair reaching his nape.He looks untouchable. Minhyuk has a hard time after every meeting.  
He is very much a virgin, He knows Hyungwon doesn’t have any experience either. He wants. It’s very frustrating. Nothing about their conversation is nice anymore. Minyuk wants so badly he sees clouds. He’s thankful for the college days, but keeps missing him.

Hyungwon grows to be a bodyguard.inhyuk had already seen it coming. But he keeps pestering his dad to not let that happen. He does not want Hyungwon to protect people giving away his own safety. “He wants to be one .Why do you want to shatter his hope, he trains eagerly. He’ll be a good one.” Minhyuk stays quiet. Maybe it’s not his place to impose. He wants to.But that’s not what Hyungwon needs right now.   
Minhyuk thinks of talking to Hyungwon about things. Its been too long since they had a proper conversation. They used to only exchange greetings and smile. Minhyuk thinks it’s time the bitch pays up.  
He slips to Hyungwon’s quarters. It’s a shady place kept by his father for trainees. Hyungwon has a comparatively nicer room. He sees him get out of the common room.He probably had a bath. Hyungwon’s wet hair confirm his suspicion.  
“Hyungwon!”  
He looks surprised. Is he not allowed here? Well no way. He, theoretically speaking ,owns this place. He walks close. Should he give a hug? No, they see each other every weekend. But Hyungwon used to be busy. He shuts his mind and circles his hands around hyungwon’s thin but muscular frame. He feels him go stiff. Then a pair of arms come to wrap him up.   
“phew.I was scared”  
“of what?” Minhyuk looks up. He has to. Hyungwon is so goddamn tall.Does he drink milk?  
“if you’d act all weird.” Hyungwon seems to know what Minhyuk’s talking about. So he lets him go to take Minhyuks hands in his own. “I was worried too.”  
“hmm?”  
“if you’d act all bossy.”  
They laugh. Minhyuk has a bad cold. He snorts out mucous. Its gross. But hyungwon helps him out.   
Minhyuk almost believes they’re back to their old banter.

Minhyuk’s weekend visits gets cancelled due to pending assingments and prep times.  
He comes back in a month. Only to get the news. Hyungwon was sent away for extensive training. For 3 years.  
“he’ll come back as a professional.” His dad tries to reason with an enraged Minhyuk. But nothing works. He feels lost and empty.  
Inside he assures himself it’s good . For both Hyungwon and himself. He can use this time to get over him.   
Hyungwon can rise in the hierarchy.

Hyngwon comes back. Minhyuk rushes to his father’s office.   
“make him my personal bodyguard.”   
“ you sure you want that?” Minhyuk’s never felt this sure in his entire lifetime.  
“yes” for a good measure, “yes, please. Father.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun’s forces are not as strong as Minhyuk’s . But still, they are rival gangs.   
“Hello buddy” Kihyun chirps as he sees Hyungwon who is followed by two men dragging in an almost corpse looking man. “Ooh, who’s that?”  
“You definitely know him. Yoo Kihyun.” Hyungwon deadpans.  
“daww, my name sounds nice coming from your pretty mouth.” Hyungwon gives him a tired eye roll , hinting to move into business.  
“He kept crying out for you.”  
“ew.”  
“ew?”  
“I mean, I know I’m hot and all, but you don’t gotta tell me what a man said in his wet dream.”  
While Kihyun’s boys oo’ed, Hyungwon’s men snickered.  
“Yeah, I sent him.”   
“Take him back then. We’ve found him. You want us to kill him?”  
“You’ve found him. Do whatever you want with him. I advised him to be careful. He got caught.”   
Hyungwon badly wants to punch the man. It’s not like he ever had a soft spot for Kihyun. He does not understand how Minhyuk keeps his friendship with this bitch intact even through the gang war. Minhyuk is mysterious.   
He can’t speak about ‘Our Men, Our pride’ right now, so he asks the men to drop the hostage. They do that.  
Kihyun inches very close to him “ Hey, tell me some of Minhyuk’s new secrets. You’re his best friend right. I haven’t seen him for the past 2 months.”  
“More the reason, why I won’t tell you.”  
“ouch.”  
Hyungwon knows about those very frequent meet ups. It involves nothing work related. They talk about personal shit. Hug a lot and cry. It always end up with either Minhyuk cuddling in Kihyun’s apartment, or the other way round. Both ways, its Hyungwon who comes to get a washed out Minhyuk.  
Sometimes he wishes he gets some of Minhyuk’s warm cuddles.  
“tell me, Hyungwonie.” He gets so close. Hyungwon is shocked when Kihyun wraps himself around Hyungwon. He wrestles free, to see kihyun holding back an amused grin.  
“pfft, does Minhyuk not hug you?” Hyungwon wants to dig his grave.   
“I work for him.”  
“Yeah, but I know you like him. Ask him for a kiss.”  
“Yoo Kihyun!”  
“what. I know you want it.”  
“please can you not”  
“is it a yes or no?”  
“huh?” Hyungwon is torn between his professional and personal life right now. This is a very direct attack.  
“you want him to kiss you, or not?”  
“yes.”  
Kihyun smiles.  
Hyungwon dies.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyungwon doesn’t actually die. He takes care of things very professionaly while representing the Lee clan.  
Hyungwon comes back to a very happy Minhyuk. He doesn’t understand the reason.   
He hums into checking files. Sings red velvet while making coffee, Visits Mrs.Lee often and keeps smiling at him.  
“is everything good?”  
“well, yeah.” Minhyuk is doingthat weird wiggling dance now.  
“Kihyun told me something.”  
Hyungwon feels betrayed. It’s only been about half an hour since he came back. He did not see Minhyuk in his phone. He was with minhyuk the entire time, in their(Minhyuk’s) office.   
“Hey , Hyungwon.”  
“mn?”  
“I’m going to hug you okay.” Hyungwons heart drops to his ass. He freezes as Minhyuk comes close. Every inch closer, he notices the softest details. His soft blach hair. His uneven blinking. His very curious eyes. The bangs threatning to fall on his eyes. The two very adorable pimples located on his cheeks.  
Minhyuk finally, finally hugs him.  
“feels good huh?” How does he know it feels so good for Hyungwon? Wait is he talking about himself?  
“anyways, job done.” He shakes off revealing a ……………..oh, a GSM.   
“you were bugged. Kihyunie , that snake. Did you think he actually wanted to hug you?”  
Hyungwon cannot hear anything as disappointment courses through his veins.For a moment there, he thought Minhyuk-

“Now I’ll get my bug out.”  
Hyungwon is once more creeped out as Minhyuk fishes out a silver device from his bodugaurd track. Oh. Please warn him before anymore surprises.  
“I put it on you when you were sleeping.”   
“I never hide anything from you.” Hyungwon doesn’t knowwhy, but he feels incredibly petty, angry and so annoyed right now.  
“nope.you don’t. But you never tell me the fun stuff Kihyun talks to you about.” Minhyuk pouts. Hyungwon hates himself for forgetting his anger beacause of that very puppy like action.  
“Kihyun does not tell me anything fun.”  
“oh shut up.”  
Is it just Hyungwon, or is minhyuk baby talking to him?  
“Hyungwonnie? You’re more like a puppy than I am.” Ok. Is he living in a dream?  
“………….uh,bow,wow.”  
Minhyuk laughs like a maniac and holds him closer. “oh Hyungwon, kiss me already.”  
Hyungwon does not wait. Because this time, there are no bugs. Only real hugs.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun is a new recruit , hired into the Lee’s . He’s a very smart hacker. His skills are assesd by a bunch of really intelligent hackers.  
He likes his work. The only thing he doesn’t like is the very explicit pda displayed by the boss and his husband. It’s so annoying.  
“Hyungwonnie, I don’t think I can work anymore. Take me home husband. Take this fragile man home and bed him.”  
Fragile changkyuns ass. He does not want to imagine what kinky shit the two does in the head office.  
Atleast they look happy.


End file.
